


Imprint of Memories

by LPuhuh



Series: Beautiful Struggle [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPuhuh/pseuds/LPuhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy/Relaigh，记忆是最痛的愈合方式</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint of Memories

大部分人以为猎人驾驶之间的联系——那种紧密得连最锋利的刀刃都割不断的联系——只在无数次通感后才产生。Raleigh不敢对其他人打包票，但他很早以前就确信，无论是在操作舱里和Yancy创造只属于他们的“顶端空间”，还是在某个建筑工地扯荤话混日子，他们仍会像数列等式上的符号，注定了以某种规律同时出现，一通计算后，留下只属于他俩的答案。Raleigh Becket先是中了六合彩，然后他失去了一切。生活真他妈操蛋的公平。不公平的是，他仍能够感知过去的幻影。即使被剥夺的，属于哥哥的那部分依旧空白死寂得可怕，但Yancy存在于Raleigh每一处记忆的缝隙，像是某种不可磨灭的印记，渗入他的每一个神经元，附着其上，再也无法分开。

这些日子Raleigh睡得很少，整个晚上林林总总加起来不过两三小时。超时的工作和过量的酒精只在最开始有些麻痹神经的用处，但疲劳的躯体和混沌的大脑不适合墙顶作业的工人。死亡并不在Raleigh的计划之内。他必须活下去，活下去直到末日降临的那天。这是Raleigh欠Yancy的。从此他的休息时间都贡献给了单调的长跑，俯卧撑和一些力量练习。工地里的同伴偶尔会揶揄他这是还做着被征召回去当救世英雄的春秋大梦，但Raleigh清楚猎人计划对他来说早已成了过去式。那儿没有值得他留恋的东西，正如他现在做的每一件事，失去了原本的意义，仅仅是活着的过程罢了……

“嘿，在干什么呢，小鬼！”那个声音……

“快起来！小懒虫！我还以为赖床是我的专利。”Yancy？在这儿。

“你是聋了还是傻了”金发的年长男人不可置信地摊开手，“上帝啊……快过来。”然后Raleigh被揽进了那个他最熟悉的怀抱，温暖得发烫，雪松的馨香填满他的鼻腔，有什么东西从他的脸颊上落下来。

“你在干吗……”Yancy松开弟弟，却在看到对方泪水满面的样子时下意识地将那张几近情绪崩溃的脸蛋捧在手心。

干燥的指腹贴在他潮热的面颊，来回揉动，尽是安抚的意味。

这是他的Yancy。

“你……为什么……在这儿？”Raleigh不知道大脑为什么偏挑这时候跟他开玩笑。

“什么叫我为什么？你是不是吃了什么不该吃的东西？Rals。”Yancy的表情顿时严肃起来，拍了拍弟弟的脸，像在检查他是否干了嗑药一类的蠢事。

Raleigh拒绝被这样愚弄。就算他疯了，也决不能就这么向错乱的神智屈服。“这不是真的！你不是Yancy！你只是我脑子里的……”

“别说了！”Yancy呵斥道，“我不许你这么说，Raleigh！”那双总是戏谑调笑的眼睛总能在必要的时候传达出压迫性的指令。

“你想要什么？”年幼的男人颓丧地垂下眼，即使他胸腔里的每一个音符都在告诉他该趁这机会再好好看看哥哥，抱住他，多呼吸几口有着Yancy味道的空气。但Raleigh不是傻瓜，他明白死命抓住一个不存在的幻影，改变不了任何事。即使这个幻影真实得超出他的想象，也只是虚假的希望罢了。多可笑啊，他的大脑竟然能把自己骗得团团转。

Yancy把手从他的侧脸拿开，下一秒却落在他的腰上，“你知道的。”

“不，我不知道。”Raleigh不敢也不愿抬头。

腰际两侧的手握得越发扎实，手指连同指甲嵌进他的皮肤里。“我必须听到你说那几个字。”Yancy将他的弟弟逼到了死角，他俩的身后再也没有退路。

“我不知道你想听我说什么！”Raleigh痛苦地大吼，他不想说，为什么Yancy要逼他？

“你当然知道。”Yancy凑近了几分，热气喷撒在他的鼻尖上，一张一合的嘴离Raleigh微启的唇是那么近。

“……留下来……”Raleigh试着掩盖自己哭丧的音调，“……别离开……别再离开我！”

“嘘……嘘……”Yancy的怀抱似乎比刚开始更暖和了，“我在这儿，小鬼。我不会走。”Yancy吻了吻弟弟耳垂后的凹陷，就像每一次他想要安慰对方却又不想显得过于煽情那样。

“嗷！我会痒……”Raleigh不好意思地偏过头。

“既然我在这儿了，有什么我能为你效劳的，Rals？”Yancy故作正经地笑着问道。

“什么？……不，你不需要为我做任何事，Yance。”Raleigh心虚地回答，他不知道自己何时开始答应和一个幻影玩这个疯狂的游戏。

“你撒谎的本事还是烂的可以，”Yancy弯起嘴角，“无论是不是在你脑子里，对我撒谎从来都行不通，小鬼。”

“既然你知道我想要什么……”Raleigh倔强地挺胸抬首，“那就来啊。”

“你确定？”

“所以你是瞎猜……”Raleigh的嘴唇被Yancy紧紧地咬住，未出口的话消散在俩人共同呼吸的空气里。然后Yancy开始推进，一寸又一寸地撬开Raleigh颤抖的牙关。他的吻总是充满力量，坚定坦率，没有花哨的动作，舌尖的突起一遍遍滑过Raleigh敏感的腔壁，慢慢地唤醒被冰冻许久的感官体验。不知过了多久，Raleigh才终于像个少不经事的笨蛋回应起哥哥的邀约，他的舌头追逐着年长男人的步伐，犹如每一次的格斗训练，渴望分出胜负，将对方牢牢压制。但这终究更似一场情欲的舞蹈，而非战役。所以Yancy率先停下疯狂纠缠的节奏，只是来回舔着Raleigh的唇瓣，齿尖不安分地在嫩肉上留下一丝丝咬痕。Raleigh将嘴张得更开些，像是欢迎Yancy的占领。他曾以为自己再也没机会这样和Yancy接吻。

Becket家年长的那位自然而然地接管了当下的主导权，他的手扣住弟弟挺动的腰身，对方炙热的下体早已难耐地隔着裤子和自己同样躁动的部位来回摩挲，以获取哪怕多一丁点的快感。本着体贴幼弟的精神，Yancy的右手毫不犹豫地探进Raleigh的裆部，握住那个已硬挺了大半的器物，随即用让Raleigh最舒服的节奏上下套弄起来。他的左手也没闲着，将弟弟的T恤倏地掀起抵在肩窝，从Raleigh口中退出来的灵舌准确地找到被突如其来的凉意刺激挺立的乳头，继续和贪婪的牙齿完美配合，吞噬啃咬那两颗敏感的粉色肉粒。

彻底放弃用理智抵御这一切的Raleigh唯一能做的就是将他的双手陷在哥哥的头发里，无声地请求对方快点结束这场难熬的折磨。他全身上下每一寸皮肤都叫嚣着想要更多，想要被触碰，被亲吻，被标记。就像能读懂他的每一条思绪般，Yancy暂停了攻城略地的步伐，用最快地速度除去了Raleigh身上多余的衣物。然后他又吻了上来，额头，鼻尖，耳垂，锁骨，小腹，探索的步伐最后停留在那个让Raleigh羞于启齿的部位，先是蜻蜓点水般得上下舔弄，接着用手将粗大的勃起握住，慢慢引导进口中，尽情地吸吮。最让Raleigh抓狂的是，这一切本该让他感到无上的满足，可身体里那股不可名状的空虚依旧存在，此刻更是以百倍的速度膨胀，占据他的注意力。

“告诉我你要什么。”Yancy的声音听起来是那么远。

“不……我不能！”Raleigh的声线沙哑破碎，他说不出口。

“没事的，小鬼。”Yancy的手指在他的唇上打着圈，湿滑的津液在他们凌乱细密的吻里交织流淌。

“我要你……Yance……”金发的男人用尽最后一点勇气，抓住哥哥的左手，将对方被唾液沾湿的食指和中指带到他臀部的凹陷处。

“你确定？”Yancy在弟弟结实的胸口上留下一处处深红色吻痕的间隙，柔声问道。

“是……啊！”Raleigh冷不防地发出一声高叫，突然侵入的手指几乎在他张口的同时就深入了他的甬道。

唾液在Yancy加入第三根手指后便不够用了，Raleigh从身旁的柜子里掏出一支润滑剂，交给身下的哥哥。

手指的扩张缓慢而难耐，即使Yancy从没停止过用嘴照顾他的硬挺，间或在他的臀肉上留下道道齿痕。

这不是Raleigh想要的。此刻他只想要Yancy狠狠贯穿他，用最疯狂的节奏把他操得只记得Yancy的名字。

这不是做爱。Raleigh只需要记得这是Yancy。他的Yancy。

身体慢慢地被那个硕大炙热的性器撑开，湿滑的甬道不费多少力气就将它含得满满当当，Raleigh抬高了双腿，分开的臀瓣微微颤抖着，不知羞耻地邀请侵入者的操弄。红肿的穴口每一次吞吐收缩都将硬挺吸入得更多，直至没入根部。伴随着越来越猛烈的抽动，甬道里的啧啧水声和穴口滴落的润滑液，构成了眼下这格外淫靡的景象。

“啊……Yancy……”金发的男人捂上了眼睛，他不敢相信这是自己的声音，“求你了……”

“什么？”Yancy的声音也终于不再是那样的冷静自持，“你要我做什么？”

“别离开我……”像是带着一丝哭腔的Raleigh恳求，“求你……别离开我……”

肉体疯狂地交合，每一次抽动都让Raleigh距离高潮更近一分，双腿交缠在哥哥的腰部，他不想这么快就结束。

如果时间能定格在这一刻该多好，只有他和Yancy，永远在一起，再也分不开。

然后视野被一片空白填满，他弓起身体，接受身体里的那一点被反复戳刺后带来的极度欢愉，那是一种被充满，被占有，被需要的温暖体验。

闭上眼睛，Raleigh终于由着眼角的泪水无声落下。

***

Raleigh Becket是仅有的一名在通感状态下失去搭档又幸存下来的猎人驾驶。

假如在这以前，有人告诉Raleigh通感是件多么可怕的事，他大概只会耸耸肩一笑了之。

当通感的次数足够多时，独立的人格便渐渐消融，取而代之的是彼此渗透的记忆，时时刻刻想要与彼此靠近的潜意识，直至终有一天，每时每刻都拥有“顶端空间”成为彼此追寻的目标：无需言语的沟通，全盘的信任与被信任，永不孤寂，再不分离。

Raleigh Becket十分的幸运，也万分的不幸。当Yancy Becket死去时，他们的大脑连接在一起，强行中断足以在他们脑中留下永恒的印记，这其中也包括他俩”顶端空间“中最让人难以忘却的记述。

Raleigh没有选择的余地。当他清醒时，必须时时刻刻体验脑海中缺失另一半的苦痛。Raleigh并非没试过用另一具温暖的身体来填补Yancy的位置，但只消一次他就知道这么做根本毫无意义。高潮和快感，失去了通感的前提，变得无足轻重。最初的几个月，仅仅在脑中回想Yancy进入自己的情景，就足以让Raleigh获得比和其他人做爱更激烈的反应。但没过多久，这样的记忆渐渐褪色，失去半身的刺痛变成了绵长无力的钝痛。直到某天他喝个烂醉，半梦半醒时……

Raleigh再也没试过用谁来填补Yancy留在自己身体里的空洞。时不时的，他会选择屈从于脑海里最疯狂的那部分想象，也许，终有一天他会不再需要这样的慰藉。

但在那以前，他依旧会对Yancy说，“留下来……别离开我……”


End file.
